There are two kinds of conductive pastes. One is a firing type that contains glass frit to adhere to a substrate by melting during firing at high temperature, for example 500° C. or higher. The other is a polymer type of conductive paste that contains substantially no glass frit and adheres to a substrate by a polymer resin itself in the conductive paste by being heated at relatively low temperature, for example 300° C. or lower. A solar cell electrode manufactured by using a polymer type conductive paste is required because it does not need a high temperature in a firing step. However, a solar cell electrode made of the polymer type conductive paste sometimes peels off by an effect of soldering heat.
US20080196757 discloses a solar cell electrode formed by a conductive composition including conductive particles, and a thermosetting epoxy resin composition.